national_league_footballfandomcom-20200215-history
Buffalo Sabers
Teams of the NLF Buffalo Sabers The Buffalo Sabers are a franchise stained with a lack of success. Not much is certain about how Buffalo acquired the NLF poll, but their 87% approval rating was enough to give Buffalo the nod. Soon after, the naming poll was released, and fans chose the Sabers because of Smiley, a 6'6 skeleton of an early skeleton of a Smilodon that was discovered in Buffalo in 2011. It was unique because early reports said it was the largest Smilodon skeleton ever unearthed. Construction began immediately on Sabers Park, and it was completed on schedule the following year. It was then that Buffalo's new owner was revealed to be Robert Lowe, a local industrialist. A year later, Buffalo took the field for the very first time vs the Pittsburgh Armour. They lost 23-20. Unfortunately, losing would be what Buffalo would come to be known for in the coming years. It was bad enough that Buffalo started in Division IV, but Buffalo had finished last in the NLF in 2015 and 2016. In 2017, new HC Doug Rivera wanted to bring in a player who could become Buffalo's first franchise player. He got his wish when he drafted DL Miles Devito with the #1 pick out of Texas A&M. Devito made a tremendous impact in his rookie season, giving Buffalo their first ever winning record at 8-7, and their first ever sign of advancing past Division IV. Unfortunately, Buffalo lost the Division IV Title game to the New York Flyers, 27-21. Buffalo had potential, but it was either untapped or misused. Buffalo finished 3-12 in 2018, and 5-10 in 2019. By 2020, Buffalo was known as the NLF's worst team. But, over that same amount of time, DL Miles Devito had become their franchise player. In 2020, Buffalo went 8-7, but fell in the Semi-Finals to London 17-3. In 2021, Buffalo lost DL Miles Devito early in the year, and went 1-13-1. Following the 2021 season, Buffalo hired Gary Powell as HC out of Virginia Tech, one of the NCAA's biggest offensive schools. They then drafted QB Brett Smith with the #1 pick, out of VT. Entering 2022, could Buffalo be on the rise? Miles Devito, DL In 2018, Buffalo had a new HC, and the #1 pick. Doug Rivera wanted to give Buffalo their first legitimate star. It wasn't long before he noticed the nation's top DT. After watching his tape, Rivera was 100% sure Devito was his man. So he drafted him with the #1 pick in 2018 out of Texas A&M. Since arriving in Buffalo, Devito has become one of the NLF's best DL, and the leader of the Buffalo Sabers. He's exceeded all expectations to this point. The only knock against Devito, is his loyalty to Buffalo. In 2021, Devito suffered a torn ACL on a cut block in Buffalo's second game. If 2021 did anything, it's prove they can't survive without Devito. The only thing left to ask, is Devito strong enough to carry Buffalo again in 2022?